


Hello Angel - Sleep

by gurajiorasu



Series: Hello Angel [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno should have been sleeping. But he couldn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Angel - Sleep

Nothing could be heard except the ticking clock and the soft sound of Nino’s breaths. It was so quiet, almost eerily so. The lights were already out too, so it was dark; only streetlights breaching through the window illuminated the room.

Ohno should have been sleeping. But he couldn’t.

Ohno hadn’t even closed his eyes yet. In the wait for sleep to claim him, Ohno decided to stare at Nino instead.

Ohno knew that angels were supposed to be pretty, but he would say that Nino was exceptionally beautiful. Nino’s nose was slim and pointed. The mole on her chin was the unique thing that made his whole appearance better. His skin was flawless; looked smooth and soft. His eyebrows were funny–not in a bad way, of course.

It was never hard to accept the fact that Nino was an angel. But, at the same time, Ohno insisted that being an angel was not all that Nino was.

Nino was _more_.

Ohno vaguely imagined if he were about to meet another angel–which was _not_ Nino–would he still be this mesmerized?

Ohno _hoped_ he wouldn’t. He could already _feel_ that he wouldn’t, and it scared him, because even though Nino was more than it, he’s still an angel.

Catching a glimpse of an angel was a miracle. Being able to keep seeing one must be imposs–

“Sleep, Ohno san,” suddenly Nino stirred and pulled Ohno’s head to his chest, stopping his train of thoughts. “I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

Ohno’s body went rigid for a split second. Then, he relaxed and smiled to Nino’s chest, feeling the soft _thump-thump_ of the angel’s heartbeat.

Finally, Ohno could find his sleep.  



End file.
